europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Punjab (Europa Universalis II)
Punjab is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured dark blue, in fantasia games they are coloured light orange. Whilst this country is intended to represent the historical Sikh empire, it should be noted that the game counts sikh as a culture, rather than a religion. Creating Punjab By Revolt Punjab can be created by revolt at any point after 1st January 1490. Whilst their culture and religion are not specified in revolt.txt, they will have sikh culture and usually hindu religion. If it is created in this way, Punjab will be in the muslim techgroup, rather than its default of china. Punjab can contain either (or both) of the provinces of Chandigarh and Panjab. Starting Position Punjab exists at the beginning of the 1773 and 1795 scenarios. 1773 In this scenario, Punjab has sikh culture, hindu religion, and 94 ducats in the treasury. They own and control three core provinces (Bikaner, Chandigarh and Panjab.) and nothing else. Punjab has the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Punjab has sikh culture, hindu religion, and 94 ducats in the treasury. They own and control three core provinces (Bikaner, Chandigarh and Panjab.) and nothing else. Punjab has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Punjab has no leaders. Events Punjab has a major events file with just three events. Guru Nanak reforms Sikh Religion This event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1498. If Punjab does not exist on this date, it can happen as late as 1st January 1503. There are three options. Option A is Let Guru Nanak reform, option B is Let a more Radical Guru reform, and option C is Let a more Conservative Guru reform. The three options have the following effects: Also, the Guru Nanak option gives a fine arts manufactory in the capital. Militarization of Sikh Society This event happens up to 20 days after 1st January 1605. If Punjab does not exist on that date but is later created it can happen up to 1st January 1628. There are two options. Option A is ' Let Guru Har Govinda reform' and option B is Let a more peaceful man reform. The two options have the following effects: In addition, the Guru Har Govinda option gives Punjab 20,000 infantry in a random province. Guru Govind Singh installs Sikh Confederacy This event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1704. If Punjab does not exist at this point but is then created it can happen up until 1st January 1708. There are two options. Option A is Conservatives rule the Council and option B is Militants rule the Council. The two options have the following effects: Both Options * -3 Centralization * -3 Serfdom * -3 Innovative * +200 Victory points Conservatives rule the council * +2 Stablilty * +6 Diplomats * +800 Trade technology * +800 Infrastructure Militants rule the Council * -1 Stability * +3 Diplomats + Casus belli against the Mughal Empire for 36 months (3 years) category:Europa Universalis II Indian countries